The Circlet of the Air faerie
by elephantelover224
Summary: Angora, a black shoyru is freed by an evil krawk by an Air Faerie...
1. FREE AT LAST!

The Circlet of the Air Faerie  
  
One crisp autumn afternoon, Angora, a black shoyru moped around the rank smelling prison-chamber that she was held captive in on Krawk Island. She wanted so much to be strong again and have wings, so she could fly out of this horrid place. Just a few years ago, she was accused of stealing the Coltzan's gem, then afterward had her wings clipped for her punishment.  
The evil krawk that had captured her made his way down the creaking stairs, carrying a bucket of fresh snorkle cheese. Angora almost gagged at the sight of a petpet rolled into cheese.  
"Arrrr," the old krawk said as he made it to Angora's cage. "It's time for lunch!"  
He forced the bucket through a narrow space between two bars. The bucket just fitted.  
"Eat up!" the krawk screamed in Angora's ear. "For it'll be weeks until your next and last meal!"  
With that, Angora felt uneasy. The old man laughed, almost choking, for he spent half his life working in the coal mines, making him catch the deadly neopian disease of black lung.  
When the krawk finally went back upstairs, Angora wiped the spit off her face and crouched down in the old bone chair, crying.  
"Why did it have to be me?" Angora asked herself. "Why couldn't my bratty sister, Lynora, take the blame?"  
She dug her face in her hands, sobbing really hard this time, her eyes were bloodshot.  
She plopped down on the rickety old dung bed next to the chair and closed her eyes.  
  
The next morning when she awoke, there was a pale figure on the side of her smelly old bed, smiling at Angora.  
"Hello there, little one," the young woman said. "Don't be afraid. I am here to save you."  
At the sound of those words, Angora sat upright, staring at the woman.  
"Are you an air faerie?" Angora asked.  
"Yes," the woman said, blowing at Angora's face until her cheeks were clean once again. "I am here on a quest. I'm a messenger for Queen Fyora."  
Angora gasped. She never saw a faerie before. She looked behind the young woman and no doubt there were two twiddling wings. "Come, my child," the faerie said in a soothing voice. "I shall take you to the queen of all faeries." Angora grabbed the faerie's withdrawn hand and then she found herself in the air, soaring on the faerie's back. 


	2. The Revenge of Jhundora

It was five hours later that finally, the Air faerie that had rescued Angora landed. She seemed to be worried when her feet touched the ground and Angora jumped off her.  
"What's wrong?" the young shoyru asked, looking up at the woman.  
"It seems Faerieland has been attacked," the air faerie said, astonished. "And I think they took Queen Fyora with them."  
"Who's they?" Angora asked.  
"Lord Darigan and his minions," the faerie replied, a tear slowly trickling down her face.  
Angora looked beyond the hill the faerie and herself had landed on. She noticed ruins of the great castle and little stores scattered across the clouds.  
Then the air faerie decided that they spend the night in a building untouched by the massive minion soldiers.  
  
That night, Angora hardly slept. She felt uneasy about the building being exploded or something.  
Finally she fell deeply asleep.  
  
The next morning, Angora awoke to find the air faerie gone. The only thing left was a tiara or circlet sitting on the bedspread of tiger-print the faerie slept on last night. There was also a note:  
  
Dear Angora,  
I am sorry I had to leave you. I felt it was the right thing to do. I left you my circlet to help you make good decisions and to guide you safely to the end of your quest. If you look in the cabinet in the crowded kitchen, you will find some faerie pastries, bread, etc. Hope to meet you again.  
With Luck,  
Meredith the Air faerie P.s. If you go to my sister, Illusen's Glade, she will be of some assistance. As you may already know, she lives in Meridell. But whatever you do, do NOT go near my evil sister, Jhundora, and her cursed cloud. She is still lurking about somewhere, so be on the watch!  
  
The black shoyru reread the letter, checking for clues, before putting it back on the bed. She lifted the circlet to her head, and put it on. Immediately, blue splashes of light ran down Angora, forming a shield protection on Angora. Suddenly, she felt something on her back twitch. She looked behind herself and found a pair of the most beautiful black wings she ever saw.  
She ran outside and jumped into the air, testing their strength. She felt like herself once again.  
"Wheeeeeeee!" Angora screamed. She flew to Meridell and immediately found the air faerie's sister's glade. She flew lower and lower until her little feet touched the ground.  
She knocked on the door of the tree house until Illusen herself answered the door, carrying with her a plate of cream cookies.  
The sight of the cookies reminded Angora that she forgot to snatch some food from the cabinet back in Faerieland. Her stomach growled.  
Illusen noticed the circlet immediately that rested on Angora's head.  
"Come in and have something to eat," the faerie kindly asked.  
Angora nodded.  
Illusen led Angora through the extending bamboo tree house. Finally, they came to a large octagonal room at the end of a narrow hallway.  
Illusen rummaged through the patched pocket of her emerald dress. She pulled out a long slender key the size of a banana.  
Illusen pushed the key through the keyhole and the door opened. Then, Angora's jaw dropped. In the room was a table made of solid transparishield, the rarest and most expensive material in Neopia. Lying on the table was a strange instrument that Angora never saw before. It was outlined with crystals and in the middle was a gold body with numerous buttons and switches randomly built here and there.  
Now that the door was fully opened, Angora spotted a collection of usuki posters on the back wall. She also saw two rainbow bean bag chairs on each side of the table. But the object that most stood out was a pedistool in the corner that on top sat a worn-out spell book that had tattered techo skin pages popping out of random spots.  
"Come, follow me," Illusen said as she led Angora over to the pedistool and removed the book.  
She perused the book until she found something interesting on a page that read:  
  
Getting in touch with other Faeries:  
  
Select a faerie you would like to get in touch with. Pour a cup of slorg sweat into a cauldron. Add five cloves of garlic, then stir. Put in oven for twenty-five minutes. Take out and add the soul of a polarchuck, along with some orange juice. Finally, summon a faerie by spitting into the cauldron and shouting the faerie's name.  
  
Illusen tore the page out of the book and walked over to the table, plopping down in the soft bean chair. Angora followed and sat down in the other chair, slowly sinking in. Illusen looked across to Angora and laughed. "So, Belia, my sister, has sent you here, I suspect?" she said, looking at the circlet perched on Angora's head. Angora nodded. "Well, do you need anything?" "No,"Angora said. "But the air faerie said that you would help me stay out of danger." "So you're a robber or something?" Illusen asked. "No," Angora said. "But my sister framed me of stealing the coltzan's gem." "I see," Illusen replied. "Would you like something to eat?" "Yes, please," Angora replied, sitting up. The earth faerie slowly walked out of the room, coming back with the cream cookies she put down in the other room. Angora's small shoyru nostrils sniffed the air and smelled the sweet scent of the cookies. Illusen placed the plate of cookies on the side of the table Angora was closest to. Angora immediately put one after another of the savory cookies in her wide mouth.  
  
Five minutes later, Angora was done the large surplus of cookies, her stomach aching. "Ohhhhhhh!" Angora moaned as her stomach pains grew larger and larger. "Don't worry, pet," Illusen said soothingly. "I'll get my neopet who's a major in healthcare to come in right away. Mario!" Immediately a fire draik came into the octagonal room, pulling a large bag with all his might into the room. He fell down as he tripped over an unseen alien usuki doll. "Umph!" came the sound of the draik as he hit the floor. Illusen went rushing over to him and carried both him and the bag over to the table. Finally, the draik was conscious again and he immediately asked Illusen: "What do you need?" "This poor little black shoyru has a stomach-ache from eating the cream cookies." she replied. "Nothing I can't do!" Mario said in a sing-song voice. He pulled out a large packet of Jelly Pills. "Come on girl," Mario pleaded when he tried to get Angora to swallow the pill. In less than a minute, Angora swallowed the pill and was feeling better. When she looked at Mario once again, she thought of him as kinda cute.  
  
Thirty minutes passed and there came a knocking sound at the front door. Illusen went to answer it and there was a zapping noise and then an evil cackle. Then the door was slammed shut. Mario ran through the many rooms until he came to the front door, with Angora not far behind. Both the neopets gasped at what they found: Instead of Illusen, there was a grey faerie. She pouted softly. "Who are you?" Mario asked... 


	3. Getting Prepared

"Mario, it's me, Illusen," the gray faerie replied. "The faerie who takes care of you."  
"B-b-but-you're a gray faerie!" Mario pointed out.  
"No, I'm an earth faerie," Illusen said. "I told that doctor to prescribe you glasses."  
"I think you should look in a mirror," Angora said, handing a compact mirror to Illusen.  
Illusen opened the oval flat thing and looked at her reflection. "Aaaah!" she screamed. "Jhundora must've done this to me while we were fighting!"  
"So that's the noise that came from this foyer," Mario said. "But what grudge does she have against you?"  
"I stole her amulet a few years ago," Illusen said, looking at the floor. "I heard it can help make things better, but I soon after found out it only makes things better for dark faeries, which isn't good for Neopia."  
"So you're the one who made Jhundora not get caught by Fyora because she stole her rod of Nova in Year 2!" Mario exclaimed with horror.  
"Yes," Illusen admitted, a tear slowly trickling down her face.  
"Don't worry, Illusen," Angora soothed. "We're here to help, right Mario?"  
Mario's fury went down a bit and he replied: "Yes, even though I don't know what to do to fix this situation."  
"All we have to do is disguise Illusen and hide her far away from Faerieland, where Jhundora's evil cloud is."  
A brilliant idea popped into Illusen's head. "What if I drink a morphing potion?" she said.  
"That's brilliant!" Angora screamed. "Do you have any idea where we'll be able to get one, though?"  
"I'm Illusen!" Illusen replied. "I ask for these things on quests, so I definitely have one."  
Illusen walked out of the foyer and into the next room. Angora and Mario heard the clings of things banging against the floor as Illusen rummaged through the cabinets until she came back into the room with a cybunny morphing potion in hand.  
She guzzled down the potion until the jar was empty. When the process was done, she looked like a faerie cybunny.  
"Oh no!" Illusen screamed. "I almost forgot! I still have to get in touch with Belia!"  
She hopped through the tree house until she was in the octagonal room. Mario and Angora followed.  
Illusen prepared a cauldron, putting in each ingredient. Finally, she spat into the cauldron and shouted, "Belia!"  
Angora flew to the ceiling to look inside the pot and saw the face of the air faerie that had rescued her from the prison-cell on Krawk Island. "Illusen, is that you?" the sweet voice of the faerie spoke. "Yes, sister," Illusen replied. "I'm in a sort of problem." "What is it?" the air faerie asked, looking around the room Illusen stood in. "Our sister Jhundora has transformed me into a gray faerie," Illusen replied. "Then I used a morphing potion to transform into a faerie cybunny."  
"I can see," Belia's eyes went around the room once more and spotted Angora. "Is that Angora?"  
"Yep. It's me," Angora said.  
"I see my circlet has cured your wings."  
"Yes, it has."  
"Well, I hope the best of luck for you on your journey to help get Fyora back to Faerieland, and out of the hands of Jhundora." Belia turned her head back to Illusen.  
"Well, I'm afraid you might have to be hidden, so as to get Jhundora confused, because when she finds out about your new identity, she'll be after you."  
"We already know," Illusen replied stubbornly.  
"Well, all I can do know is ask about my nephew, Mario. Where is he?"  
Angora and Illusen looked into the back of the room and found Mario crouching down on the soft creamy rug.  
"Come and say hi to your auntie, dear," Illusen said softly.  
The young fire draik ran over to the cauldron and spoke: "Hello, Aunt Belia."  
"Hello, young draik," the air faerie replied. I have a present for you. I'll send it in the neomail once you are moved to a different neohome, away from harm."  
"Okay," he said.  
"Well, I have to go. I'm on Terror Mountain, visiting Taelia. Bye!"  
  
An hour later, the neopets were packing up the few items they were each taking:  
  
Angora: tent-in-a-box, midnight blue eye shadow, yeasty bread, essence of everlasting apple, sunshine shield, plastic butter knife, and blue shoyru plushie.  
  
Mario: toy train, healing potion XI, conditioner, basic wooden shield, plastic butter knife, green draik plushie, tobbie fruit, and tent-in-a-box.  
  
Illusen: tent-in-a-box, forest arrow, staff of the earth faerie, tchea fruit, earth faerie pen, earth faerie eraser, romantic notebook, and plastic butter knife. TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
